A Party to Boston
by magrat70
Summary: The BAU are called to Boston on a case where Emily bumps into an old friend, all sorts of secrets come out. Not part of the Hunger series. Slightly au Emily didn't leave to go back to Interpol. Femslash as always Jemily and Rizzles, if you don't like the idea don't read
1. Chapter 1

Title; A Party to Boston

Disclaimer; not mine, I am just playing with them

Rating; T

Criminal Minds and Rizzoli and Isles. Emily bumps into an old friend in Boston and all sorts of secrets end up being revealed. Pairings, JJ/ E Prentiss and J

Rizzoli and M Isles. Not part of the Hunger series

Thank you to my Beta EmBonesAddict

Part 1

Quote

And when somebody knows you well

Well there's no comfort like that

And when somebody needs you

Well there's no drug Iike that

London Rain (Nothing Heals Me Like You Do)

Heather Nova

JJ came out from her office, " Hey guys conference room in 10 minutes." She heard the collective groan go round. "I know it's Friday night, but we've got a biggie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ watched as everyone assembled around the table. She could tell how tired they all were. They had only been home three days after closing a distressing child case in Nevada. "OK, I have just come off the phone with a Detective Rizzoli from Boston PD. A large body dump was found in a national park just outside Boston. There are over 20 young female bodies. The M.E. has stated that the remains are between 2 months to 5 years old. Although not wanting to go out on a limb she has also stated that the newest set of remains shows signs of manual strangulation. She is the only one they have an I.D on. She is 17 year suspected runaway, Shannon Rooney."

"Any sign of sexual assault?" asked Morgan.

"Not at the moment, but the M.E. says it is hard to tell because the remains are in such poor condition," answered JJ.

"The unsub must be picfking girls with high risk life styles to be able to get away with this for so long," stated Reid. "We need Garcia to liaise with Boston on runaways, the homeless and prostitutes."

"This unsub is not going to be happy that his dumping ground has been discovered," said Rossi. "There is no knowing how they will react."

"That's exactly what Boston is worried about," said JJ

Hotch looked pensive for a moment. "I think with this size of a body dump it might be wise to take Garcia with us. It will take a lot of digging to identity some of these remains. Wheels up in 30."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had finally persuaded Maura to come out of the morgue long enough for something to eat and a coffee.

Her friend looked exhausted. She had been working meticulously since the bodies had been found the day before. "I hope I have made the right decision talking to the Feds," stated Jane.

Maura knew her friend didn't like to admit she needed help, but everyone was overwhelmed with the sheer numbers they had discovered. "The BAU has a very good reputation," said Maura, picking at her chicken salad. She didn't feel her usual bubbly self. She was used to dealing with death every day and she knew some of the cops had nicked named her 'Queen of the Dead', but even she felt a bit helpless with the weight of these numbers.

"Jane, we are closing up soon" said her mother, Angela, from behind the counter. "Do you girls want anything before I do?"

"If you could tell me who the perp is before the Feds get here I will love you forever, Ma."

Angela looked at her daughter and friend. She had never seen them both look so defeated. Along with the fact that Frankie had been put on the task force, she couldn't help but worry for all of them. She crossed herself, and prayed the incomers would get this finished as soon as possible for the sake of all their healths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie watched with excitement as the SUVs pulled up. While the older members of the squad were feeling weary, he was newly promoted to Detective and to be involved in a big investigation like this was exactly what he wanted.

"I am Detective Rizzoli, I will take you upstairs to meet the rest of the squad."

Hotch shook his hand and shot JJ a funny look before stating, "I am SSA Hotchner. I apologize, but I was under the impression that Detective Rizzoli was a woman."

"That would be my sister. She is upstairs talking to Mau- I mean the M.E."

"Good," said Hotch pleased that everything was so organized. It helped him when the locals were willing to help and not hinder during a case.

They all trooped into an office that had been cleared to house the task force that Lieutenant Cavanaugh had set up. There was a tall, intimidating brunette standing just inside the doorway. JJ stepped forward, guessing that this was the person she had spoken to earlier. "Detective Rizzoli, I am Agent Jareau. We talked earlier."

Jane shook her hand and ushered them in. Before they could begin a proper meet and greet an excited voice behind her exclaimed "Emily!" before launching into an eager stream of French. She was almost knocked over by the strawberry blonde as she rushed forward in her haste to get to the other brunette.

"Maura!" laughed Emily as she was enveloped by the smaller woman's frame before she too began to speak in fast, excited French.

Garcia nudged Morgan gesturing towards JJ and Jane. He noticed that the pairs of brown and blue eyes didn't look at all amused about the situation at hand. "Oh, baby girl, we are in for some fun times," he whispered in her ear.

TBC


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies?

A Party to Boston

Magrat 70

Rating T

Disclaimer; Not mine, I'll put them back safe when I'm finished.

Author's note; slightly AU: no Casey and no Will, because I hated how both marriage proposals were blackmail and no Henry as well. All of the major incidents have happened except Emily didn't go back to Interpol so no Blake. Set just after rabid in Criminal Minds. Also set at and the end of season 4 Rizzoli and Isles but obviously no pregnant or not Jane.

Thanks to my beta on this EmBonesAddict

Old Friends New Enemies

"Do you think you can have a conversation that everyone in the room can understand?" Jane said, trying to keep from going across the room and knocking the agent way from the M.E.

Maura blushed slightly. She recognized the annoyed tone of voice the detective used, but then another far more urgent thought entered her head and she gripped Emily's arm. "You shouldn't be here."

Emily looked a bit taken aback by her old friend and she was getting a bad vibe from the lead detective.

Maura gently rubbed her thumb over Emily's cheek. "My mother told me you were d-dead and I read about the FBI agent killed by Ian Doyle. Oh, Emily, I am so sorry about what happened to you."

"That was a long time ago, Maura and what do you have to be sorry about?" Emily asked, more confused than ever by her quirky friend.

"I... I mean," the usually talkative doctor couldn't get the words out. She was conscious that she was in a room full of people, half of whom she didn't know. She took a deep breath, determined to get it out. "I found out who my birth parents are. My birth father is named Paddy Doyle."

"D- Doyle," whispered JJ. Along with Hastings, that was probably the name she hated the most. It took so much from her for so long.

"Emily, he is Ian's uncle and head of one of the biggest Irish families in Boston. He is in jail, but you can't be safe here. Please, Em, go home." By this time the M.E. had the taller woman's face in both of her hands, trying to make sure that she understood that she really shouldn't be in Boston.

"Actually, Maura, she is quite safe. A lot of the family didn't like the heat he brought with his support for Irish terrorism and then when it was announced he had killed an agent," Sergeant Vince Korsak cleared his throat, uncomfortable in the realization that the so-called dead agent was standing in the same room as him, "She... I mean you, took a lot of his men out too. He was left with no support and Paddy made it clear that he was out on his own."

"See'," said Emily, "it's fine Bella. I don't have to worry, and I know who your father is. You forget my Mother and yours are still in contact. In fact, my Mother likes to remind me of your success. She likes to remind of how much I messed up."

"You didn't?" said Maura confused. "It was me..."

"I don't think the room needs to know right now," said Emily, cutting across the M.E, but unconsciously dropping a kiss on the smaller woman's forehead. "I am SSA Prentiss, obviously I know your M.E Dr Maura Isles, I went to school with her." Prentiss looked over at Hotch, before taking a seat next to Maura. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the detective with the wild looking black hair sending her daggers.

It was Reid that spoke, breaking the wall of silence. "Dr. Isles, I have read your work on ballistics. It was very illuminating."

"Thank you," said the blonde, blushing. "And you are?"

"Dr Reid... Spencer Reid."

"Oh, I too have read some of your work."

Jane impatiently cut in, "Well, the geniuses in the room can express how brilliant they are later. We have a murderer to catch or have we all forgotten? I am Jane Rizzoli lead detective on this case." She then points to a handsome young African American man. "This is my partner Barry Frost. You have already met my brother Frankie, and Sergeant Korsak and,' she said, pointing to the man seated at the head of the table a little stunned at what was going on, but glad Rizzoli was moving things along "This is Lieutenant Cavanaugh. We kept the team small because we knew we'd need help. Uhm... Frost is great on computers, but we're having no luck I. the vics."

"Oh, sweetness" said Garcia, giving the young man a less than wholesome look. "I can teach you some tricks you won't ever forget."

Frost let out a little murmur that could of sounded a lot like 'oh god.'

Hotch barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. It was time to move things along. "I am the supervisor of this team, SSA Hotchner. These are Agents Morgan and Rossi. Agent Jareau is a profiler too, but very experienced as a press liaison and I have a horrible feeling we will need all of that experience." He noted that every head around the table nodded. Time to wrap this up.

Frankie, who had stepped out earlier when he had taken a message, came back and the excitement that had earlier filled the young man was missing. He looked grey and slightly ill.

Jane quickly jumped to her feet. "Frankie, is it Ma...? Tommy...?"

He shook his head. "No, they found another body dump at the arboretum, Harvard."

Hotch could see the Boston crew wilt and their true tiredness free for all to see. He saw the M.E. get to her feet, swaying slightly, and before he could intervene, Frankie put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down.

"It's OK Maur, Susie has already sent out the guy who came down from Maine. They said there wasn't much they can do 'til it's light."

Hotch saw his moment to help and get things moving in a positive way. He normally liked to keep his team partnered together, but figured there was way too much going on for that. Also, the Boston team seemed to be put together in a way that could tie in well with his. "OK, it is two in the morning and I am sure that none of the guys from Boston slept last night, so I think you all need to go home to your families. This is going to be hard for all of us.

He made sure that they were all listening. "Tomorrow, Korsak and Rossi go to the first site. Frankie Rizzoli and Morgan, go to the second site. Prentiss and Reid you can go with Doctor Isles and see what we can get from the newest victims. Frost and Garcia can work on trying to get some I.D.s. JJ and Jane Rizzoli can work victimology and try to establish an appeal for missing persons." He could see that both ladies looked unhappy and ready to argue. "I know it is a hard task, but I need you both to be liaising between the morgue and Frost and Garcia." They both nodded and he let out a breath. They were the two he was most worried about. "Lieutenant, if you don't mind working with me, we will go between both of the sites." Cavanaugh nodded his agreement, pleased he wouldn't be flying a desk on this one, especially with city hall in his ear every few minutes.

"I think Agent Hotchner is right on this one. There is nothing we can do, so go home everyone and be here at eight o'clock sharp." Cavanaugh added.

The meeting broke up and Rossi moved towards Korsak. "Anywhere open that has good Scotch?"

Korsak grinned, figuring that here was a man after his own heart. "Well if you don't mind dogs, I have a bottle of Glenlivet that I have been looking for an excuse to open."

"Nothing could sound better right this minute, and we can end up bitching about our ex-wives." With that the two veterans where gone at a pace neither had moved at for many a year.

"Emily would you like to stay with me?" asked Maura softly. "We could get caught up. It is amazing; you never realize how much you have missed someone until they are in front of you."

"Maura what the hell are you doing?" cried out the older Rizzoli, the tension from before increased by about 100%. She took Maura by the elbow and led her away from the rest of the group.

It was Jane that was in for a shock when the very pissed looking M.E. pulled herself from the brunette's grasp. "First, Rizzoli, I am not a piece of your property that you can drag around."

"Maura, I didn't mean to..." Jane removed her arm as if she had been electrocuted.

"Second I am asking an old, very dear friend, who I thought was dead a few years ago, to stay with me and that has nothing to do with you," snapped the blonde.

Emily had been ready to push the big, dark haired detective away from her friend, but could see that Maura had her under control. She would normally have refused this type of invitation, preferring to be with the team, but something about detective Rizzoli had changed her mind and just to annoy her Emily answered "Yes, Maura, I would love to." For once she wasn't lured into a pair of blue eyes that looked close to tears. "That's if it is alright with you, Hotch?"

The older man nodded his agreement, not wanting to make this situation last any longer, and figuring the women would all be better after a night's sleep.

TBC


	3. Loss and Gain

A Party to Boston

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Author's note; I know I tend to do angsty storylines, this apart from them tracking down the unsub will be the most angst ridden chapter and I promise our girls will get back to the right place with one another. I know this AU because if I used their proper ages it would be all sorts of wrong. Emily and Maura are the same age and went through school at the same time, if you don't like this chapter that's fair but they all need to get stuff out before they can move on.

AN2; A reminder this is an AU story, no Will and Henry and no Casey, Emily's death was faked but once she came back she never left, JJ still worked for the State Dept for a while.

Thank you to my bets EmBonesAddict:-)

Loss and Gain

Jane fumed as she sped away from BPD headquarters and found herself unconsciously driving to Maura's house, before remembering she wouldn't be welcome. The doctor already has company tonight and she sure as hell wasn't invited unlike the old, dear friend who appears from nowhere. Well from the dead, apparently. Maybe Maura really is the queen of the dead after all.

A sardonic laugh escaped the detective's lips, followed by a sob as she imagines the F.B.I agent in Maura's bed. After all, Maura said she had never had a friend before and Maura can't lie. It leaves only one more possibility; a lover. Jane can't understand why tears are pouring from her eyes as she pointed her car towards the apartment that she rarely used anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A Doyle! Pen, after everything she went through, she goes home to Doyle's cousin!" JJ exclaimed to her friend as she began pacing up and down the twin hotel room that she would normally share with Emily.

"JJ, to be fair I don't think Dr Isles is going to spear Emily with a table leg..."

"Not funny Pen, really not funny. It was hell knowing she was alive and not being able to talk about it, having Spencer around my house every night crying his eyes out, knowing that I was breaking his heart!" said JJ, tears prickling her own eyes that she refused to let fall.

Garcia gave sigh and decided this was time for THE talk. "This isn't about Doyle or Spencer. You and Emily have been dancing around each other for almost eight years. She was desperate when you were kidnapped by Hastings, she was there first to save you, she knew you well enough so that I was able to track down the Blackbird message you left, then saved your life on the roof and held you all night when we went out! This has got to do with the way the little strawberry muscled in on your territory with hardly a click of her designer shoes."

"It's not like that... we are just good friends," said JJ, shielding Garcia from the times through almost desperation that Emily and her had, in her own mind she didn't like to think fucked, but she didn't want to say made love. The both shied away from using that word, apart from in one glorious week in Paris when they had held hands, strolling through all the beauty that Paris had to offer. Meals shared in lovely little cafés and making love leisurely all night, rather than hard and fast to try to feel something after a terrible case.

Her mind flashed back to the first time, after they all had to listen to the mad preacher beating the crap out of Emily while the dark haired agent kept repeating that she could take it. JJ couldn't. She remembered throwing up after listening and Spencer not being able to look anyone in the eye, ashamed that he had allowed Emily to take the consequences of a small minded local, playing politics at the expense of the agents being held captive in the building. When they arrived home Emily had asked her to stay because she didn't want to be on her own. It was the first time she really got to see the real Emily, not the woman who lived in compartments walled in by the Prentiss name. The next morning, they got up and acted like nothing had ever happened; whether they liked it or not it kept happening. She thought things would change once Emily came back to the States, but it didn't. They were stuck in the same holding pattern until JJ was kidnapped and Emily had wanted to make it real. She was ashamed of the fact that she ran, the BAU's favourite commitmentphobe.

Garcia watched JJ go off into a world of her own. The all seeing oracle wondered if she had missed something in her two best friend's relationship, but she decided that this wasn't the best time to press JJ considering the blonde was in such a volatile mood, swinging from tears to pure unadulterated aggression. This, Garcia decided, was love. Nothing else could explain JJ's mood. "Sweetie, there is nothing we can do about it tonight. We have a long day ahead of us. Please get some sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie stood at the door of his sister's apartment, his hands shaking. He needed to make sure his sister was okay. He hadn't missed the altercation at the end of the meeting, and added with the fact it was the first time his sister's car was parked out front of her own place in months, he doubted she'd be in a good place. What the hell, he thought. She might feel better after she knocked him out.

It more than shocked him when Jane opened the door and walked back into the living room without saying a word, her eyes red and swollen. The first thing he noticed was the bottle of J.D. open along with a high ball half full of bourbon and 3 beer bottles. "Partying alone, Jane?"

"I've only drunk two the beers..."

"The bourbon?"

"Contemplating"

"Contemplating what, Janie?"

"What would happen if I drank it and went to Maura's. How long do you think I'd have to wait 'til they were in bed... together?"

"Or before Maura would kill you…. You want to go back to the way it was after Paddy Doyle got shot? Not being able to even talk to her?"

"You're not even saying that she wouldn't be in bed with her… her friend. The friend no one has heard about. Let's be honest, it would be a bigger shock if they weren't fucking right now," the anger burning bright in the oldest Rizzoli.

"What if they are, Jane? You've had over four years to make your move. I never thought I'd see the day when my big sister was a chicken shit." Frankie knew taunting his sister was like baiting a rattlesnake, a good way to end up dead, but he had to get her out of this mood.

"What did you call me?"

"A chicken shit! You want her? Prove it, tell her. Don't go around acting like this. If Prentiss fucks her tonight, it means nothing..."

"What the fuck do you mean, Frankie? It means everything! I'd lose her forever," said Jane wanting to beat the crap out of her brother, but as quick as it came it was gone. In a small voice she finally admitted it to herself, as well as to someone else. "I love her, Frankie."

"I know, sis. Everyone knows apart from you and Maura. Let me tell you why it means nothing, even if they are..."

Jane put her hand up to him, not wanting to hear the words, not wanting to imagine blonde tresses moving down a well toned abdomen, the wrong one.

"Jane, you were so blind in your jealousy that you didn't get the full picture. You weren't the only one ready for a slap down. Blondie... uhm Jareau, the one you're working with."

"JJ, everyone calls her JJ," her attention finally focused on a piece of evidence.

"Okay JJ then, she was in tears when she stormed off to the hotel. Maybe the two of you could talk tomorrow and figure out a way to get your women back." He took the glass of bourbon and poured it down the sink." I am going to sleep on your couch tonight. Get some rest, sis. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Since when did you get so wise, little brother?" Jane asked softly.

"Not wise, just fed up with seeing my sister fail to notice one of the most gorgeous women on the planet is in love with you, and you love her. It's fucked up and I want you both to be happy."

"I love you, Frankie, but if you repeat that to anyone I will kill you." Jane walked into her bedroom, hearing her brother shout out 'I love you, too, sis'. She had barely taken her clothes off when she collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura watched Emily hoist her go bag over her shoulder. She was still simmering with anger at the way Jane had pulled her away and demanded her, without saying so, to not to take someone home with her. The only problem was that watching the agent's cocky saunter was like watching Rizzoli walk onto a crime scene. They both had a confident persona that could intimidate most criminals.

The doctor knew that thing with Emily Prentiss was dangerous, that the whole situation was opening up a real can of worms. She had told Jane that she had never had a friend before; it wasn't a lie, after all it was a well known fact the doctor couldn't lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

Emily had arrived at her school in France an angry rebel who had been forced to have an abortion so that she didn't sully her parent's good name. Maura was the nerd that everyone bullied. That was until a pissed Prentiss had broken the worst bully's nose. Most of the girls would have been expelled for doing that, but the daughter of an US Ambassador does not get expelled, especially when Constance Isles had turned up demanding to know why it took another pupil to stop her daughter from being bullied and what the hell the teachers were doing in a school they had spent so much fees in.

Of course at the heart of the matter both women in their detached way had loved their daughters, but they both always looked for the social advantages in any transaction and the connecting of the Isles and Prentiss names was too much for the women to ignore.

At the age of 16, the wild rebel who had drank, used drugs and had partied hard found that that in the bookish nerd , she had so much in common. They both were two lonely little rich girls, desperate for their emotionally distant parent's love and approval.

Emily Prentiss was dangerous; Emily Prentiss had lovingly, romantically and gently taken Maura Isles' virginity. They had been lovers for four years until Maura Isles had broken both their hearts to please her parents by getting engaged to Garret Fairfield and both had learned to put feelings in little compartments and lock emotions behind thick walls. Maura Isles was dangerous; she had broken her first love's heart and never heard from her again. That was until a report in the news had announced that a F.B.I agent and daughter of an US Ambassador had been murdered by an international terrorist and gun runner. Maura had cried her heart out, but could never share it with anyone. After all, she would have been judged by Jane and judged harshly.

The drive to Maura's house was quiet. After the initial excitement of seeing Emily had passed, she had realized that Agent Prentiss was different. She was lithe, muscled and moved through the world with the danger and grace of a puma. She was a person who had killed, was brave and had sacrificed herself for the people she cared about. Emily Prentiss was Jane Rizzoli and Jane Rizzoli was Emily Prentiss and right now, Emily Prentiss had Maura Isles pinned against the wall of her hallway, her mouth assaulting the blonde's lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was ready long before Maura had chosen her killer heels for the day. Instead, Emily went downstairs to prepare coffee and toast some bagels. Her mind now firmly in profiling mode, she was wondering if, with that many bodies there could be a team killing together. Maura had arranged for a forensic anthropologist to come in from the Body Farm to go through the bones with her. It would be interesting to know if the M.O was the same for all the bodies. She never heard the front door being opened.

Angela Rizzoli was panicking, the café would be packed today and Stanley had phoned her to get her 'ass in early'. That, of course, meant that her car wouldn't start. That's why when she had seen a tall, slim, dark haired brunette in a pant suit, her mind hadn't taken in the shorter, non curly hair, the difference in height by less than an inch, and the slight broadness through the shoulders. "Janie, can you and Maura give me a lift into work. Stanley is going spare..."

Emily turned to see an older woman staring at her. They both said at the same time, "Who the hell are you?" Without thinking, Emily had reached for her side arm, remembering too late it was locked in Maura's gun safe upstairs. Angela, however, already had her hand in her handbag. It closed around the pepper spray and she sprayed the brunette straight in the eyes.

TBC


	4. Jane and JJ

A Party to Boston

Magrat 70

Rating T; mostly for language

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah. I would have let all four have much more fun:-)

Jane and JJ

Jane woke with a sense of purpose, hell it was going to be a long day, she was pissed when Hotch had kept her away from the dump sites. Now she realised being on site at BPD headquarters, meant not only would she be able to get the victims IDs first, interview any family and be able to keep an eye on Maura and Emily.

She arrived at the same time as the black SUV arrived with Hotch, Reid, Garcia and JJ. With the same sense of purpose she made a beeline for JJ. "Agent Jareau, ready for the day," The blonde who Jane admitted in her head was gorgeous, looked like shit, her eyes were swollen and red, like she had cried all night, looks like Frankie was on the button.

"Please call me JJ, Detective,"

"Only if you call me Jane. You can talk me through what you do?"

Hotch was more than a little surprised by the change of attitude by the brunette, he was sure there would be problems with her this morning. He decided to go with it for now, he was worried about JJ. In hindsight he wondered if he should have kept Emily with the team. He could never define their relationship, at times he had worried that they were lovers but after JJ was kidnapped, Emily had been the one to save her life, they had drifted instead of getting closer. He shook his head, he needed to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Do you want a coffee?" Jane asked. "Not being funny, but you look like shit."

"Jeez thanks, you don't look exactly great yourself detective, I know you have a problem with us..."

"JJ no, I've got a big mouth," she pulled the smaller woman to a stop. "We both know why we look like shit."

"Yeah, we have an unsub who..."

"Come on JJ, we could lose them if we pretend nothing is happening. Maura told me she never had a friend before. I know she was with a girl at school..."

"Em...it doesn't matter... we can't." JJ wouldn't look at Jane.

"You can't what love her, sleep with her what? What can't you do JJ?" Jane demanded.

"I've slept with... I... we aren't allowed to date, it's against the rules." JJ had to fight the tears she had been shedding most of the night.

"Do you love her?" Jane asked gently.

"Yes," admitted JJ. "We pretend we don't... I was kidnapped and tortured a month ago, she found me, saved my life. She told me she was fed up with the lies, she loved me... I ran. We have cordial been around the office, but I've fucked it up Jane." JJ wasn't sure why she was pouring her heart out to the detective she hardly knew when she wouldn't even talk to Garcia about this.

"No, we will get them back... you know... I've never been with Maura, I've wanted her for so long. You are one step ahead of me at least you know your woman wants you, look we should move before someone over hears us," Jane realising that they were in the middle of BPD parking lot . "Lets go pick up a coffee."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane went to a table in the far corner and was pleased that Stanley was on the counter, she wasn't up to her mother right now, that lasted about 30 seconds.

"Janie." Angela shouted, bustling towards her daughter.

"Oh god JJ I apologise right now, that's my ma running at us."

"I have pepper sprayed one of the agents..."

"Ma, how..."

"She was in Maura's kitchen, I thought it was you and she turned around and she pulled a gun so sprayed her in the face..."

"She pulled a gun." Jane felt her tempe rise, ready to go after Prentiss.

"Well not exactly, she went to her holster, her gun was in the gun safe Maura fitted for you."

"Is she okay?" JJ, had been forgotten about in the usual Rizzoli family drama.

"Dr Isles is cleaning her eyes in the morgue, she didn't want to go to hospital..."

"I've got to see her, the morgue is in the basement here, yeah."

"JJ don't..." Jane shouted after the blonde who was already at the elevator.

"Whose that?" Angela registering for the first time that the her daughter wasn't on her own.

"The agent I'm supposed to be working with. How was Maura?" Jane tried to keep the question light.

"Worried about her friend, she still gave me a ride to work, but she wasn't very happy with me. Did you know she had a friend in the F.B.I?"

"No ma, I also didn't know they went to school together, that she thought her friend was dead for 9 months and that their mother's are friends, who love to discuss how Prentiss messed, whatever they had together, up. Satisfied ma, anything else you want to know?"Jane knew she was being unreasonable, but she was hurting and afraid that she had lost her chance with JJ to put everything right.

"Oh Janie, everyone knows you and Maura love one another, you have to tell her," Angela had wondered when her daughter would wake up to the fact the M.E. was in love with her and vise versa, maybe a bit of jealousy wasn't a bad thing if it got Jane to realise what she could lose.

xxxxxxxxxxx

JJ found Spence in the lab talking to one of the scientists. "Hey, JJ have you found something already? Senior Criminalist Chang was just..."

"Is Emily okay?"

"Dr Isles is washing her eyes out in the morgue," Spencer answered.

"Do you know how creepy that sounds?' JJ asked, Spence gave her a surprised look.

JJ walked past, but stopped to listen to Emily and the Doctor talking.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go to hospital?" Maura asked again, concern etched on her face. She had stopped Angela trying to clean her eyes out with water, instead had used milk to get the oil off Emily's face and used a detergent at the morgue sink to finish it off.

"I've had worse Maura..."

"You are just like Jane, the amount of times I have to stitch her up," the M.E carried on in a quieter voice. "I know you had worse, you...I thought you died in Boston. I was breaking my heart..I thought you were going to be on my table..."

"Maura," said Emily, her hands on the M.E.'s shoulder. "I was unconscious when they made the decision. Life was so hard...if it wasn't for JJ. Afterwards we played scrabble online it was the only contact I had, I wandered about Europe the on my own."

"I read what I thought was your autopsy report, after hating the thought of you being on my table...I wanted to look after you, I hated the fact that was taken from me. Were the injuries real?"

Emily nodded, Lauren still loomed over her life, she had hurt so many people.

"How...how are you even alive?" Maura tried to stop the tears coming.

"Sometimes I don't know I am... the only friends I have are in my team. I had to protect them."

"You don't have to tell me how bad the Doyle's are, I am one, remember. I have the DNA..."

"Same old Maura, you can't put life in a test tube, you're one of the most gentle souls I have ever met."

"You should hate me." Maura said, clinging to Emily's out reached arms.

"I did... I really did and I never really moved on, until, there is... was someone, but she doesn't love me."

"I'm the same except, my feelings are for my very straight best friend... she does love me, just not in the way I want..."

Emily started to laugh. "Rizzoli? How blind are you Maura, she wanted to rip my eyes out. My old friend she wants you; badly."

JJ backed away quietly, she had something to report back to Jane.

TBC


End file.
